Seed flow lubricants are materials that are added to the planter box to improve seed flow in the planter. Such lubricants generally are added when the seed is loaded into the planter box, or they may be metered in during planting. Since seed flow lubricants are generally powders, significant airborne lubricant dust can arise during planting. Commonly used seed flow lubricants include talc and graphite, both of which can cause nose, throat, eye, and skin irritation. Further, when graphite and talc are used as seed flow lubricants, they tend to abrade the surfaces of the seeds creating seed dust. Dust from untreated seeds primarily consists of naturally occurring components of the seed such as chaff and the seed hull, and dust from treated seeds further comprises components of the seed treatment (e.g., fungicide, insecticide, and the like). The seed dust can become airborne and cause problems to humans, animals, and insects. Thus, there is a need for biodegradable, environmentally friendly, and less toxic seed flow lubricants.